


There's A World There For The Taking

by gayumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, featuring the dumbest reference to Rock 'n' Roll Star in history, yes it's Liam's he has the praise kink don't question me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: There’s a dark figure stood at the end of the corridor, the light shining out from beneath the door behind it eerily lighting up the silhouette. If Louis hadn’t still been caught up in the last two lines of the chorus he’d just written before he’d run off to the loo he might’ve recognized that weird wide-footed stance. He’s seen enough videos, seen enough pictures to be able to tell the person to the posture. But he’s not really looking, eyes skipping over invisible lyrics while he walks through the half-dark corridor.He’s about to go around the corner back to his studio with a mumbled “hello mate” and a glance out of the corner of his eye, when the figure moves and pushes the door behind them open with their back. More light flows into the now no longer dark air and the figure becomes a person.Louis stops dead in his tracks. Whips his head around, stares and for a blood-stopping second contemplates just walking on like it isn’t Liam fucking Gallagher stood in the doorway.---Louis and Liam Gallagher at the same studio.
Relationships: louis tomlinson/liam gallagher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Louis and Men Fest





	There's A World There For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Not to sound like Louis but the title is taken from Liam's song Misunderstood off his album Why Me? Why Not. which is incredible and I really recommend having a listen to!

There’s a dark figure stood at the end of the corridor, the light shining out from beneath the door behind it eerily lighting up the silhouette. If Louis hadn’t still been caught up in the last two lines of the chorus he’d just written before he’d run off to the loo he might’ve recognized that weird wide-footed stance. He’s seen enough videos, seen enough pictures to be able to tell the person to the posture. But he’s not really looking, eyes skipping over invisible lyrics while he walks through the half-dark corridor.  
  
He’s about to go around the corner back to his studio with a mumbled “hello mate” and a glance out of the corner of his eye, when the figure moves and pushes the door behind them open with their back. More light flows into the now no longer dark air and the figure becomes a person.  
  
Louis stops dead in his tracks. Whips his head around, stares and for a blood-stopping second contemplates just walking on like it isn’t Liam fucking Gallagher stood in the doorway. “Alright mate?” – that takes the decision out of his hands. Liam is standing in the doorway and grinning like he knows who Louis is, even though Louis would bet more than half his fortune that he doesn’t. He turns around and smiles back, swallows down a whole lot of nerves and a little hysteria, but he’s got this, he can do it.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, alright. Heard your new single last week, fucking loved it”, he says and ignores the fluttering and twisting of his stomach that’s screaming at him that this is the person he’s spent looking at and up to basically his entire life, he’s literally talking to his childhood idol. He’s itching to let his eyes run all over Liam, take in all the little details – what is he wearing, is he really standing like that? – but he keeps focused on Liam’s eyes because he’s professional.  
  
“Cheers”, Liam answers and Louis nods his head with a smile before Liam continues, “going back in then, see you around.” He grins again while he retreats back inside and Louis raises his hand in a half-wave at him and then takes a second to blankly stare at the door while replaying the last two minutes once, twice, and then one more time just to be sure. His memory still shows him Liam Gallagher’s face grinning at him in front of that door he really should really rip his eyes away from now after he’s played through it for the third time. So he’s in the same studio as Liam Gallagher then. Not at all a reason to lose his mind over or whatever one would maybe want to do, so Louis forces his feet to start moving again and walks back to continue working on his song.  
  
He isn’t sure if he’ll get anything good done after this, but his demo turns out surprisingly well and he goes home with a good feeling.  
  
\-----  
  
The next time he sees Liam it’s in front of his door at the studio. Louis has just finished the recording for a new song that he’s really excited about and stayed back to listen to it once more while everybody else went for lunch. He’s just about to hit play for the second time when there’s a knock on the door. Not sure who it might be he goes to open and nearly stumbles back a little when he finds Liam standing there. He’s so close that Louis thinks he must’ve been standing with his nose nearly touching the door when he knocked. This time his nerves act up a little more because somehow this situation comes even more unexpected than randomly meeting Liam Gallagher in the corridor of a studio. This time he’s come to Louis deliberately – that is if he hasn’t just knocked on the wrong door.  
  
“Hello”, Liam says and makes no move to turn around and look for the right door, so Louis greets him as well and politely invites him in. Inside, Liam doesn’t say what he came for, doesn’t say anything at all really, only wanders about a little, looking at the gear and strumming over the strings of a guitar, so Louis invites him to listen to the song he just recorded, because well, it’s polite and also he’s not going to pass up on the opportunity to play his tunes to _Liam Gallagher_ , even if he might get told that it was shit right to his face.  
  
Liam agrees easily and Louis is half surprised at that, but after all he is wandering around _his_ studio, so him listening to one of Louis’ songs maybe isn’t that far-fetched. Louis takes headphones as well, because he really likes this song and also doesn’t want to look like a dick just standing there and watching Liam. It’s only three minutes something long, but Louis expects Liam to take his headphones off at the latest about halfway through and say something like “not for me, mate.” Which would be alright with Louis, but Liam keeps listening until the end with his brows scrunched together, bopping his head along sometimes, and Louis feels a little pride swell in his chest whenever Liam’s shoulders brush against his with his movement.  
  
When it’s over, Liam takes off his headphones and puts them down and Louis does the same, waiting a moment to look at Liam again. “Liked that one”, Liam says and pats Louis on the back just below his neck, “not too pop-y, innit? Guitars sound proper good, voice not too bad either. Good job, lad.” Liam drops his hand again and before Louis can say something along the line of “thanks, man” he pops a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and asks if Louis wants to go for a fag.  
  
Of course Louis wants to go for a fag and so he walks into the dirty backyard of the studio together with Liam. He’s tempted to pinch himself to see if this isn’t a hallucination inspired by one of his 14-year-old self’s fantasies but refrains from it, reminding himself that he’s probably won just as many awards as and is in the possession of a fortune probably even bigger than Liam’s. On the way outside they make light conversation, which means that Louis doesn’t ask a bunch of questions about the 90ies but gathers that one of Liam’s kids had shown him Louis’ first record and he thought that it was ‘fucking alright.’  
  
The sun outside is bright after the dimmed lights of the corridors and so they find a corner that provides at least a little shadow. Leaned against the wall Louis gets out his own cigarettes and sticks one in his mouth to light it. He watches Liam fiddle with his pack until he gets one out and puts it between his lips as well. “Need a light?”, Louis asks and pulls his lighter out of his joggers again. “That’d be nice”, Liam says, but doesn’t let Louis lift the lighter to his cigarette. Instead he steps closer until Louis can smell his aftershave, bows his head and presses the end of his cigarette against Louis’ gleaming one. He sucks in a breath and unconsciously Louis holds his while he watches Liam’s cheeks hollowing around the stick in his mouth. When he draws back Liam huffs out a big cloud of smoke skywards with his head leaned back and if Louis had been a little more poetically inclined in that respect he probably would have sworn that he could see the smoke curl its way through Liam’s sharp throat.  
  
He takes a drag of his own and busies himself with tapping off the ash to keep from staring, because in this light Liam looks younger and almost like in one of the posters Louis used to hang in his bedroom. He only mildly successfully fends off the thoughts of what he used to do while staring at those posters and feels a little blush creep up his neck. “So you’re doing a new album then? Any concrete plans for when it’s coming out yet?”, he asks to distract himself. Liam takes another drag and flicks off his own cigarette before he answers, “nah, just taking it as it comes, right? It’s done when it’s done.” He tilts his head and squints at Louis, “you on one of them tight popstar schedules? Gotta get it finished and sold before you’re even done touring the last one?”  
  
He takes another drag and Louis has to concentrate on not following the way his fingers make to his mouth. “No”, he shakes his head instead, “got all the time I need now. No pressure.” Liam nods and smiles at him approvingly, “that’s good. No use all that fucking about, gotta take your time.” He throws his half-smoked cigarette down and steps on it, digging his heel into the ground. “Wanna go down to the pub?”, he asks and sounds like it’s decided already, so really what other choice does Louis have? “Course”, he nods and drops his own cigarette to put it out with his foot.  
  
Liam nods at him serenely like he’s weighing the way Louis agreed or put out his cigarette and Louis nearly feels like he should light another cigarette just so he can stub it out more coolly, but then Liam’s laughing and right beside him again and his arm goes around Louis’ shoulders and that’s what real approval must feel like. And maybe also something else, it burns nicely in Louis’ stomach but he’s not going to think more about it now, there are better places and times to feel like a 13-year-old again than when you’re going to the pub with Liam Gallagher.  
  
“I’m going to tell the others to pack it in for today”, Louis says when they’re back inside and winds himself out of Liam’s arm to go ahead. “Tell ‘em to pack it in for the week!”, Liam calls after him and Louis laughs over his shoulder as he walks around the corner.  
  
\-----  
  
There are not many people in the pub – it’s 3 p.m. on a workday after all – and Louis easily finds a booth that provides at least a little privacy from potential selfie hunters drooling at the opportunity to kill two birds with one phone. Liam has gone to get them their first round and Louis can hear him chatting loudly to the barman even from here. Back in the studio he had allowed himself a little moment of _fucking yes, I’m going to the pub with fucking Liam Gallagher_ when he’d told his team that they could go home for today. He’d grinned smugly and then laughed when they’d flipped him off and that had been it, his little moment of telling himself that yes, this is happening, before he walked through the door of the pub with Liam at his side like they’d been drinking together for years.  
  
When Liam comes over the pints in his hands look like the beer is about to spill out any second with the way he’s seemingly gesturing wildly to himself, but Louis isn’t really concerned, if there’s one person who knows how to transport pints through pubs it’s going to be Liam. And he does get in the booth safely, slides one pint in front of Louis before he sits down next to him, thigh almost brushing against Louis’, and downs half of his pint. “Cheers”, Louis says and picks up his own, not drinking half of it but close enough to make him think the bottom is only a few minutes away. “So”, Liam says and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “you’re from the north, right?” He sounds like he’s testing Louis, as if Louis would suddenly decide that no, actually he’s from London, born and raised right next to the queen. “Yeah”, he answers around one more sip of his beer, “I’m from Doncaster.” He can almost hear his accent growing thicker at the thought of home and it seems to satisfy Liam, he’s grinning widely and calls Louis, “good lad”, and Louis feels like he’s been officially approved. Which calls for a celebratory gulp – or a few celebratory gulps – of what’s left of his beer.  
  
Liam twists around a little so he’s facing Louis and Louis isn’t sure if it’s the fact that he hasn’t eaten much today and the beer’s already making his blood flow through his veins with more heat or that Liam’s still in a parka in the cosy warm pub and Louis is just a very empathetic person, but he feels way too hot suddenly. Liam is still in a constant state of fidgeting all over the place but his eyes don’t flit too far away from Louis and it feels quite intense because Louis isn’t the person to avert his eyes when faced with being stared at and keeps looking back at Liam until he feels like he can almost predict which way Liam’s eyes will go next.  
  
“So you got Noel co-writing on one of your songs, yeah?”, Liam suddenly asks and for a second Louis feels a nervous little zing run through his veins before he sees that Liam’s eyes are still friendly, maybe even tinged with a mischievous little glint. He’s still not quite sure which answer is appropriate, though, so he forms his mouth carefully around his words, “yeah, on the last album. Someone off my team got it ‘round to his and apparently he was alright with it. I wanted to just risk it, right, didn’t even think it sounded that similar, but they were all so nervous and it went fine so why not?” He shrugs a little, showing off careful neutrality and relaxes a little when Liam laughs. “Should’ve just done it, the cunt probably wouldn’t even have noticed. Although you never know, he’s a right bloodhound with money, the little fucker”, he says and makes a rude gesture that lets Louis see more of the hint of bitterness that sits in his voice, but before he can try to come up with an answer that won’t offend any Gallaghers, Liam has already wiped away his own words with another wild gesture. His relief to not have been dragged into the depths of a sibling feud Louis decides to hide between gulping down the rest of his beer and asking if Liam wants another one, too. He does and so Louis slides out of the booth to get them the next round.  
  
When he returns, Liam smiles up at him and slaps him on the back with just a little too much appreciative force, making a little of the beer spill out over Louis’ hand. Without thinking he licks it off with a long drag of his tongue across the back of his hand, and when he looks back up, he finds something glistening in Liam’s eyes that he could swear he’s also seen a second before Liam lit his cigarette with Louis’. Liam blinks and drinks an impressive amount of his new pint and when he puts it back down and grins at Louis his lashes seem to have brushed it away, but Louis thinks he can still see a hint of it dancing around his mouth. He has to take another sip of his own beer to hide the beginning of a smug smirk that’s slipping onto his face, and easily it becomes two rather than one sip and then three and four, because if he’s getting pissed with Liam he might as well do it right.  
  
Liam raises his eyebrows at him in a way that Louis would place somewhere between excited child and very wise beer-drinking-guru, and then asks, “you’re into the Oasis thing then?” He sounds interested even though he obviously already knows the answer and Louis is happy to indulge him, his tongue feels loosened a good amount now and if Liam wants to know exactly how into him, his music, Louis is, then he can have that. “Definitely”, he says, “was proper obsessed as a kid, posters up on the walls, the whole deal.” Liam grins and then shrewdly pulls his eyebrows together, “what do you mean ‘was’? Not good enough anymore, huh?” Louis laughs and shakes his head and feels a little heat rising up from his stomach into his neck as he answers, “well, obviously I’m still into the music or else I wouldn’t be stealing your melodies, right?”, he winks at Liam and grins a little before he continues, “haven’t had a wank to one of your posters in ages, though.”  
  
He watches Liam’s lips twitching with a grin and that little spark lighting up again behind his eyelashes and staying there while he works his features into an indignant frown, “what, this doesn’t do it for you anymore?” He gestures down his body, or at least the parka-clad parts Louis can see above the table, and he almost goes to say _well, actually, I was getting off to Noel_ , but he has a feeling that this isn’t the right way to flirt with Liam. So instead he raises his eyebrows and grins a little when he says, “no, it does. Got a poster for me then? Can even put on one of your records to it instead of Morning Glory on repeat.” His eyes stay on Liam and he keeps himself from winking a second time, that might be a bit much, although those concerns go out the window when Liam shifts a little so his thigh presses against Louis’ and says, “why d’you want a fucking poster when you got me right here?” He’s grinning suggestively and the spark in his eyes has expanded to a bright glowing that makes Louis’ blood rush through him faster and more hotly.  
  
So he is going there then. And Louis’s happy to follow. He turns to take a good, long look at Liam and lets him see it, feel it, before he answers – maybe fuelled by a little too much of his beer, “oh, so you offering to be put up against my wall?” He does wink at Liam this time and drinks up his laughter, lets the rougher, a little breathless edge to it linger sweetly in his mouth before he licks his lips, because with Liam bluntness feels like the right way to go about this. Liam raises his eyebrows at him, a challenge shining at Louis from underneath them – a challenge for what Louis isn’t quite sure but it seems to fit Liam, and Louis can do that, too. So before Liam can say anything Louis just lifts his brows back at him and asks, “back to mine then?”  
  
“Alright”, Liam agrees easily, and Louis’s glad that he does because he sees something flash in his eyes that looks a little too much like impatience and impulsivity with a dangerous edge and Louis’s really not drunk enough yet to get caught shagging Liam Gallagher in the toilets of some pub. Before he can ponder any more on the intricacies of public sex with Liam, though, Liam has already downed the rest of his pint and is marched half out the door when Louis catches up with him.  
  
Feeling a little daring, Louis puts his hand on the small of Liam’s back and guides him outside and it doesn’t seem to be the _wrong_ thing to do, Liam keeps walking with broad steps and animatedly swinging arms but he slows down to Louis’ speed, so that Louis can feel his warmth seep through his parka and into his hand. The street outside isn’t very busy and it doesn’t even take two minutes until Louis climbs into a cab after Liam and settles into the backseat next to him. It’s only a short drive to his house, but somehow Liam manages to tell three entirely different stories to him and the driver in maddening speed and with most parts acted out with grand gestures that try the cramped space behind the driver’s seat. Not that Louis complains when Liam ventures out into his space, he can feel a little electricity run from Liam’s fingertips whenever they brush against Louis and through his carelessly chatting exterior Louis can still see that Liam feels it, too, with the way his movements become just a little jerkier whenever he touches Louis.  
  
Louis had thought the drive was short, but with each little glance that Liam gives him in the whirlwind of his stories the seconds seem to stretch out longer and longer until Louis starts to feel like they’ve been in the cab for hours. But finally the car stops in front of Louis’ house and he pays the driver before Liam can get his wallet out and laughs a little at him grumbling how he _fucking could’ve done it, too, me_ and about _them fucking pockets, tight little cunts_. He walks up to his front door and resists the urge to see if Liam’s really following, but he feels him close behind when he gets out his key to unlock the door and also hears him mumbling, “nice gaff, this, could do with some of them window frames.” He’s come so close he’s almost breathing into Louis’ neck when Louis puts the key back into his pocket and pushes the door open. It sends tingles down Louis’ spine and he’s glad he’s wearing a long shirt because he’s sure there are goose bumps on his arms.  
  
Inside he leads Liam into the kitchen because that seems to be the acceptable place to start out with whatever this is going to be. He wonders if he should go full cliché, break out the Gin and Tonic, but Liam seems to have found the bottle of peppermint schnapps Louis keeps on the shelf above the sink and Louis doesn’t see why not, so he gets it and opens it, pours each of them a shot and eyes another two glasses, but he reckons he can also just pour another round and leaves them. “Cheers”, Liam says and clinks his glass against Louis’ before they both drink in one go. It tickles the insides of Louis’ throat and makes him feel warm, but not as much as seeing Liam’s eyes cling to his neck where his Adam’s apple must’ve bopped around the schnapps does.  
  
Louis’s been in a few situations wilder than his imagination would’ve ever deemed plausible over the course of his life, and having Liam Gallagher making bedroom eyes at him is now certainly up there. And he wants to see how much further from plausible this is going to go.  
  
He pours them another two shots because the bottle is still unscrewed and it tasted really good and being stared at by Liam tasted really good, too. This time he watches Liam swallow down his drink, takes in the way his bottom lip curls around the glass, how his throat moves with the liquid pouring into it and the way his tongue comes out to lick up the few leftover drops resting in the corners of his mouth. Liam looks back at him when he’s finished and quickly Louis throws back his own shot before stepping a little closer. Very carefully, because he can already feel the schnapps dancing through his veins, and also because it’s probably the polite thing to do. Liam keeps looking at him and turning with him until he’s leaned back against the counter and has Louis in front of him, half a step away. He’s grinning a little, not too widely but still so confidently like he knows exactly what’s coming next. Maybe he does.  
  
“I’m going to kiss you, alright?”, Louis says, moving closer, dropping his eyes deliberately to Liam’s still peppermint-wet mouth. Liam’s grin widens and he catches Louis’ eyes, “knock yourself out”, he says, lets his tongue run along his bottom lip and moves his feet apart a little so Louis can step between them. Louis puts his hands on Liam’s hips, a little too intimate for any other first kiss but with Liam it feels like he wouldn’t mind if Louis just went straight for his dick instead, so Louis doesn’t feel uncomfortable taking a little more right from the beginning. He even digs his thumbs in a little, making Liam inhale a short, sharp breath, and then leans up and in, keeping his eyes open until Liam’s have fallen shut and closes them, too, when he finally puts his mouth on Liam’s.  
  
He presses into him sharply, seeing how Liam takes it, and starts sucking lightly on his bottom lip, tasting what’s still lingering there of the schnapps and beer. Liam gives as good as he gets, he’s pushing back against Louis and his hands have found their way to Louis’ arms, running up and down his biceps until he places one in Louis’ neck, pulling him in even closer. It feels really good, almost exhilarating having Liam kiss him back so eagerly and Louis finds himself pushing for a little more, slowly licking open Liam’s mouth until their tongues brush against each other and Liam exhales loudly, his body almost jerking under Louis’ hands. Louis licks along his tongue once more and holds him a little tighter and god, he’s really that responsive, Liam’s breathing is going deliciously fast now and his hand in Louis’ neck becomes more urgent, almost begging Louis to slip him more tongue, to kiss him harder against the counter that can’t be all that comfortable in his back.  
  
And Louis’s certainly not going to deny him, Liam kisses back so perfectly, all warmth and smooth, beautifully moving tongue, and Louis wants to find out which other spots he can lick along to make Liam’s breath hitch a little more, make his body press a little closer to Louis’. Liam likes being chased a bit, Louis learns, likes having Louis push his tongue in deep and stroke it against Liam’s so he has to make his tongue soft and kind in response to let Louis find that spot that has him making that tiny noise inside his throat that Louis desperately needs to hear him make again and also more loudly. They work so well together, Louis thinks, Liam looks so rough but he’s soft and gives in easily in all the places Louis likes to be a bit more insistent.  
  
Somewhere between sliding his tongue under Liam’s and swallowing down his noises Louis forgets the time, it could’ve been seconds, could’ve been hours when Liam pulls back a little and opens his eyes into Louis’. His mouth is red and a little swollen and Louis feels pride rising in his chest knowing that it’s his doing. The blue of his eyes has gone a little darker and stormier than it already is and still he manages to sound cooler than Louis could ever hope to be when he asks, “alright?”, like he hasn’t just been almost-whining into Louis’ mouth. Louis wants to pinch his side and tell him of course he’s fucking alright, but maybe Liam needs a break or rather something more, judging by his excited breathing? But before he can do so Liam grins a little like he’s about to do something absolutely brilliant or horrible, you pick, and says, “d’you want me to suck you off?”  
  
He licks his lips, slowly, carefully, with too much red tongue and Louis feels like he’s been dragged into one of his 14-year-old wanking fantasies. “Knock yourself out”, he echoes Liam and laughs when Liam raises his eyebrows at him, just on the edge of indignant. Before he can say any more, though, Liam has manoeuvred them around so Louis is leaning against the counter with Liam in front of him, and then Liam sinks to his knees and happily smiles up at him from below and Louis thinks he blacks out for a moment. “Fuck”, he mumbles and Liam’s smile widens.  
  
“Want me to sing you a little tune to get you in the mood?”, he says, dimples popping out teasingly, “what was it? – Toniiiiiiiight, I’m fucking a Rock ‘n’ Roll staaaarrr.” He looks very content with himself and Louis can’t help grinning back at him. “So you want me to fuck you then, hm?”, he says and almost expects Liam’s grin to drop off his face like he isn’t kneeling in front of Louis waiting to suck him off, but Liam simply keeps grinning up at him and tells him, “if you last long enough”, his voice sounding like he’s going to do his best to make that as hard as possible.  
  
Staring back into his eyes Louis opens his jeans and pulls them down a little, taking his boxers with them, and wraps a hand around himself. He strokes himself a little like he isn’t already fully hard and still needs some attention and somehow he feels like he really is growing even harder under Liam’s eyes that follow his every movement. “Alright?”, he asks Liam and waits for him to grumble, “fucking of course it’s alright, get on with it”, before he tells him to “open up then” and nudges his cock against Liam’s mouth. And Liam doesn’t need telling twice, he opens up wide and slides his mouth over Louis’ dick, just sucking the tip for a little, swirling his tongue around it in a way that has Louis leaning back against the counter to support himself because fuck, Liam is really good.  
  
Liam starts going further down then, making his lips tight on the way so Louis can feel how more and more of him is sliding into Liam. It’s so warm and Louis can feel all the edges and curves inside Liam’s mouth he’s already met with his tongue and it’s just so heady seeing Liam on his knees for him, mouth wide and dribbling spit around Louis’ cock and his big blue eyes still looking up at Louis like he wants to make sure his attention’s only on him. And fucking where else would it be, Louis’s surely not going to miss memorizing the sight of his cock inside Liam’s mouth, Liam’s lips spread around it, his cheeks hollowing while he sucks him deeper inside.  
  
It takes all of Louis’ willpower to not thrust forward and further inside Liam, he doesn’t want to make him choke although he also _really_ wants to. And apparently they’re on the same page here, too, because Liam pulls off and tells Louis with almost dripping lips, “c’mon, don’t fucking lean back, do some of the work, too.” He opens his mouth even wider and lets Louis’ cock rest on his tongue, waiting for something, for Louis to get a hand in his hair and grip tightly, pull him forward and push his cock in further than Liam’s taken it before and then just a little deeper still until he’s knocking against the back of Liam’s throat and Liam’s choking a little before he relaxes and lets Louis slide in the way he wants to. He’s still sucking Louis eagerly, mouth tight and so good around him, and readily lets spit run out of his mouth to let Louis’ cock slide in and out of him more easily. His head is leaned back into Louis’ hand a little, and he’s so pliant, letting Louis guide him down his cock and pull him off again until only the tip is still caught between his lips.  
  
He’s just _being good_ , Louis thinks, and it’s not what he would’ve thought even though maybe he would’ve hoped it if he’d thought about fucking Liam Gallagher’s mouth, which he hasn’t done recently, but memories from 10, 12, 14 years ago are coming forward now while Liam’s drooling around his cock and he really wants to see what he’s like once Louis’s got him off his knees and on his back.  
  
Liam curls his tongue around Louis in a way that almost has him seeing stars and groaning, “god, Liam, that’s so good.” And Liam groans back in response and sucks Louis a little harder and so it’s like that, Louis thinks. “Feels so good”, he tells him and pulls at his hair a little so Liam has to look up at him again, and says, “suck my cock so well, Liam.” He watches a little shudder run through him, feels it vibrating around his cock, and runs his fingers over Liam’s cheek, his jaw and holds it there to feel the way Liam swallows around him as he takes Louis further down his throat. His face is flushed and his lashes are fluttering like he’s fighting letting them fall shut while he concentrates on sucking Louis off. He looks like he’s already been fucked, Louis thinks, or like he was fucking made to suck cock, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone this affected by having someone’s dick in their mouth.  
  
“D’you like it? You like sucking my cock?”, Louis asks and moves his hand back into Liam’s hair and pulls him off, holding him a few inches away from himself so Liam can answer him. There’s a thread of spit going from Liam’s mouth to Louis’ dick and it looks obscene, Louis feels close to coming just from the sight, but he can’t, as much as he would like to see his come mix with the flush on Liam’s cheeks, even more he wants to see where this can go, how Liam will looks under him.  
  
He raises his eyebrows at Liam expectantly and finally he answers, “’s alright”, like Louis asked him if he likes the interior design of his kitchen, but he’s contradicted by the way his eyes hungrily flit back to Louis’ cock and his hoarse voice that tells of his eagerness. “Would you rather do something else then? Don’t need to suck my cock if you don’t want to”, Louis says, trying to sound earnest but there’s a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Liam scrunches his brows together, though, like Louis offended him and slides his mouth back over Louis’ cock while staring up at him like he’s daring Louis to forbid him.  
  
“That’s better”, is what Louis tells him instead, “feels good having your mouth full of my cock, yeah?” He strokes his hand through Liam’s hair a little, scratches his fingernails over his scalp until Liam is humming contently with it and his eyes start to look softer and softer. “Doing really good”, Louis says, “your mouth feels amazing.” Liam’s eyes flutter shut at his words and Louis can see the concentration it takes him to open them again and look up at Louis. It’s heady having him like this, looking so ready to take anything Louis will give him, and he does, inches further down Louis’ cock until his nose is almost buried in his pubes and Louis can feel his throat constricting around him. Liam swallows around him a few times, continues sucking Louis all the way inside his mouth and it’s almost too much, almost has Louis coming right then and there.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough then”, Louis says, his own voice now rough with arousal and the taste of the brink of an orgasm and about a thousand possibilities on his tongue, and pulls Liam off again. “You want to take this to the bedroom?”, he asks and feels warm satisfaction spread through his stomach when Liam nods and has to cough a little before he agrees, “yeah, sure, c’mon then.” He gets back up from his knees and groans a little, but he seems to have found part of his swagger again that he’d dropped in favour of eagerly choking on Louis’ cock, he fidgets around impatiently like he wants to tell Louis to _fucking get a move on_. And Louis’s not really in the mood to make him wait although he’s already planning on getting that almost glazed-over look back into Liam’s eyes and have him back to sweet and pliant under Louis’ touch. So he forces his cock back inside his trousers because he’s not going to run around the house with his knob out and nods at Liam, telling him to follow, then heads out into the corridor and up to his bedroom.  
  
Inside Liam’s eyes run around the room for a moment, taking in everything Louis has acquired and arranged over the years, before they settle back on Louis. “You want to get on the bed?”, Louis asks him. Liam nods a little “yeah, yeah”, but doesn’t get on the bed. Instead he keeps staring intently at Louis and then begins to take his clothes off. It’s definitely nowhere near a striptease, not in the slightest, but right now Louis feels like he’s never seen anyone take their clothes off in a sexier way. Liam’s struggling with it, gets his arm stuck in his sleeve and fiddles too long with the zipper of his jeans, but with every little strip of skin he reveals Louis’ mouth is watering more. He wants to run his fingers through his dark chest hair and lick his way through his happy trail, find out where to bite and press down and kiss to make him shiver and groan and come.  
  
He lets his gaze slowly drift over Liam’s body, indulges himself and Liam who’s following the way Louis’ eyes run along all his etches and soft bits. “C’mon, get your clobber off, I’m not a fucking stripper, am I?”, Liam says, becoming impatient apparently. Louis laughs and begins taking his shirt off, telling Liam, “shame, would’ve paid quite a lot just to see you take your clothes off.” Liam follows his movements appreciatively, zeroing in on his cock when Louis strips off his boxers and still manages to sound like he means it when he answers, “nah, wouldn’t be able to afford me, love.” He’s grinning cockily at Louis but Louis can also see how his fingers twitch excitedly at his sides and how hard he is just from sucking Louis off, so he just tells him, “good thing I get it all for free then, can even touch, right? C’mon, get up on the bed, darling.” It just slips out like that, _darling_ , but there appears a little glint in Liam’s eyes right after it’s left Louis’ mouth and that seems to be alright then.  
  
Liam grumbles something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like _fucking demanding little cunt_ , but he turns around and lets himself flop down on the bed, spreads out right in the middle of it and expectantly looks over at Louis. He looks a right vision, cock curved up to his belly and wet with precome, thighs spread a little, making Louis want to run his hands over the fuzzy hair there and dig his fingers into the soft looking insides. Louis steps closer to the bed and looks down at him. “Look fucking good”, he tells Liam and continues before the smug _course I do_ can make its way over Liam’s lip, “want me to fuck you know?”  
  
Liam’s breath hitches a little and his legs fall open a bit more and his voice sounds a little rough again when he says, “yeah, go on.” His eyes cling to Louis while he rummages for the lube and condoms in his bedside table and then gets on the bed with Liam. He moves between his legs, pushing them apart so he can kneel between Liam’s thighs and holds the lube up so Liam can see. “Think you can finger yourself open for me?” He runs his finger over Liam’s thigh, moving further up and then dips lower so he can rub it over Liam’s hole for a moment and watch him shudder with it.  
  
“Yeah”, Liam breathes, a pretty flush spread on his face again and he thrusts out his hand for Louis to hand him the lube. But that’s not how Louis’s planning on doing it, he uncaps the bottle and grabs Liam’s hand, holding it still and then dribbles some of the lube on his fingers himself. “There you go”, he says, “go on, get yourself open.” And without complaining Liam drops his hand between his thighs, spreads them just a little further to let Louis see and brushes his index finger against his hole. “Good”, Louis tells him and rubs a hand reassuringly over Liam’s thigh, enjoying the warm, soft skin give under the pressure of his fingers. Liam inhales sharply and then pushes in, only slowly, but he keeps going and Louis drinks in the sight of his hole stretching around his thick finger.  
  
“C’mon, love, you can go deeper”, he says and smiles when Liam narrows his eyes at him but proceeds to push his finger all the way in. He hisses a little at the stretch, but Louis continues to stroke his thigh with kind fingers and tells him, “that’s so good, Liam, doing so well” and Liam begins to move his finger inside himself. Louis can see he’s searching for his spot, almost getting a little desperate with it until he finally finds it and breathes out a long moan. Louis lets him push against it a few times and make himself moan a little louder each time before he orders him to “get another one in. I know you can take it.”  
  
This time Liam’s eyes stay wide open as he looks at Louis and obeys, pulls out his finger to work in a second one alongside it. He grits his teeth when he just shoves them in, not going slow anymore but even faster than Louis would’ve made him and Louis has to reward him a little. “So good, darling, look at you opening yourself up so well for me”, he says and then bends forward until he can take the head of Liam’s cock in his mouth. He sucks him a little more harshly than necessary but a look at Liam’s face tells him that he likes it, loves it, with the way his mouth has fallen open and lets shaky breaths mixed with little groans flow out. When Louis can feel him beginning to fuck himself with his fingers he takes him a bit deeper, carefully slides down until Liam’s just about to hit the back of his throat and then starts moving up and down a little, making his mouth tight around him. Liam’s staring down at him with big eyes and he’s moving his hips, rocking back on his own fingers while trying to get deeper inside Louis’ mouth at the same time, but Louis can’t have that. He puts a stern hand on Liam’s hip and holds him down, then pulls off and sits back up, getting a little whine out of Liam at the loss of his mouth.  
  
“Hold still”, he warns him, “be good, darling.” Liam doesn’t answer him but Louis can see his eyes glaze over a little more and his fingers jerkily fucking deeper into himself. He’s about to ask Liam to get a third finger in but stops himself and grabs the lube again, squirting a little onto his own finger. Liam is watching him and Louis grins at him, “alright, love?” and lets Liam sigh and nod before he holds his hand still and begins pushing his own finger inside him alongside Liam’s fingers. He works himself fully inside before he takes a moment to take it all in, the way his finger feels pressed up against Liam’s, surrounded by his heat, and how fucking obscene it looks – Liam Gallagher on his back with his own two fingers inside himself and Louis’ squeezed in next to them, stretching his hole wide, making him look so ready to take a cock.  
  
“Look like you’re gagging to be fucked”, Louis tells him and pushes his finger in just a little bit deeper until he really can’t go further anymore, “think you’re ready for my cock?” He raises his eyebrows at Liam expectantly and waits for him to get his words out. “Yeah, c’mon, don’t keep me waiting”, he says between laboured breaths and forces his own fingers in further, letting Louis feel that he's really fucking gagging for it. So Louis pulls his finger out of him, helps Liam to do the same and grabs for a condom, rips it open and rolls it on under Liam’s eyes following his every move.  
  
He leans over Liam and supports himself with his arms next to his body. Liam already looks well-fucked, his eyes huge and a little hazy and his mouth flushed a dark shade of red and puffy from how he must’ve bitten his lips while fingering himself open. Louis leans down and kisses him, wants to see how he’ll feel in this state. Liam still kisses back eagerly, lips moving so well together with Louis’ and tongue flicking against his before letting Louis lick inside his mouth and draw more little moans out of him. Liam chases him a little when he pulls back again and Louis can’t help but tease, “eager, love?” He pecks Liam on the corner of his mouth before taking a proper look at him and saying, “I’m gonna fuck you now, alright, darling?”  
  
Liam nods, only licking his lips with smacking spit, staying silent otherwise, and draws his legs up, bends them at his knees to give Louis better access. And finally Louis can line his cock up with Liam’s hole, rub himself against it a little to let Liam feel him before he slowly starts sinking inside. And then Louis has to concentrate on not just losing it and coming with his cock pushed in only halfway because suddenly the meaning of it all starts catching up with him. He’s literally wanked himself silly over this man, has spent hours staring at his eyes in faded posters imagining what they might look like blinking up at him with those lush lips wrapped around his cock and now he does know and he also knows what Liam feels like inside now and it’s so fucking good, so warm and tight and perfect for Louis and he has to draw this out, has to savour every little moment of it.  
  
He closes his eyes for a second to gather himself and when he opens them again he finds Liam staring at him curiously like he knows something. “Is it what you imagined it like?”, Liam asks and there’s a hint of the cockiness back in his voice that Louis wants to fuck out of him. “Oh you think I was imagining fucking you?”, Louis asks back, raising his brows a little, but Liam just returns, “yeah, I fucking think so.” And well, he wouldn’t be wrong. “Didn’t imagine you’d be so _good_ ”, Louis tells him, “thought you’d be a right brat, right? Bet you _are_ a right brat, but you’re good now, aren’t you? Let me fuck you like you’re a good boy.” He doesn’t even really register what he’s said until Liam groans loudly like Louis’s already found his prostate and clenches around him hard and god, this is good.  
  
“Yeah, is that what it’s like? You want to be a good boy for me and let me fuck you?”, Louis asks and watches Liam breathe out shakily at his words. His eyes are fluttering shut and his cheeks colour an even darker shade of red and he looks better than anything Louis’ imagination could’ve ever come up with. He stays still inside him for just a moment longer before he starts moving, slowly pulls out, far enough to make Liam open his eyes again and stare at him like he needs Louis back inside _right now_ , and Louis can give him that, thrust back in harder, faster, make Liam moan and roll his hips to meet Louis.  
  
Louis builds a rhythm like that, carefully fucking Liam and looking for the angle where he can hit his spot because he desperately wants to hear that noise again that Liam made with his own fingers stroking over it. He kisses at Liam’s neck a little, one hand in his hair to pull his head to the side a bit so he can reach the soft spot under his ear and feel Liam’s body go pliant under his. It’s a heady mix feeling the tight drag of Liam around his cock and having him move so sweetly and easily underneath him. Louis feels like he could lose himself in the way Liam’s hands are moving all over his back now, searching for something to hold on to while Louis slides in and out of him. And then he finds it, the spot deep inside Liam that makes him moan so beautifully again, so gorgeously deep out of his belly and Louis can’t help but echo him with the way Liam clenches so tightly around him, trying to keep him inside and right there, throbbing against his spot.  
  
“That’s so good, love, make me feel so good”, Louis pants in his ear, out of breath from the exertion of fucking Liam and trying to make it last. Liam shudders in response, clings tighter to Louis with jerking limbs and greedy eyes, almost forcefully drawing the praises out of Louis. “Doing so well, Liam, take my cock like such a good boy”, Louis tells him and drinks in the way Liam groans at that, all prettily, fluttering his lashes and licking his lips like Louis gave him something sweet to wrap his tongue around. He keeps fucking him like that, hitting Liam’s spot with every thrust and feeling how well he lets him in, so slick and warm around Louis’ cock and still moving his hips to help Louis get deeper inside.  
  
Liam takes one hand off Louis’ shoulder and starts moving it between their bodies but Louis catches his wrist and pins his arm against the mattress. “Didn’t tell you you could touch your cock, did I now?”, he asks, moving his face closer to Liam’s, and sternly looks at him. Liam scrunches his brows together and even with his wide blown eyes manages to sound a little petulant when he says, “you fucking do it then.” Louis tightens his grip on his wrist a little and makes his voice a little stricter, “ask like a good boy and maybe I will.” He keeps staring at Liam, keeps pressing him into the mattress and the last bits of put up resistance in Liam’s eyes give way for more soft, pretty eagerness. “Please”, he says, voice still rough with arousal but Louis can hear the sweet desperate edge to it. “C’mon, touch me, yeah? ‘M letting you fuck me, make me come, alright?”, he flutters his lashes at Louis like he knows what he’s doing and he probably does, because Louis’s certainly not equipped to resist that.  
  
“Good boy”, Louis tells him and lets go of his wrist to move his own hand between their bodies and to Liam’s cock. It’s so hot to the touch and wet with Liam’s precome and Louis almost wishes he could just pull out to suck his cock a little more, but wrapping his hand tightly around it and making Liam hiss with the sensation is good enough for now. He starts to wank him off, trying to move his hand in time with his thrusts and it’s fucking exhausting, but Liam’s cock in his hand feels good and Louis’ cock inside Liam feels amazing and he thinks he could die a happy man if Liam’s groans were the last thing he hears.  
  
“Think you can make me come, love?”, he asks Liam, straining to keep his voice even. And Liam nods, closes his eyes shortly like he’s too overwhelmed before he determinedly looks back up at Louis and digs his fingers into his back harder while clenching down on his cock and making himself deliciously tight around Louis. It takes only a few more thrusts into him until he has Louis right on the edge of it, and Liam’s there with him, too, his cock twitching in Louis’ hand and becoming wetter with more precome making Louis’ finger slide over him more easily. “You want to come for me?”, Louis gets out while he concentrates on holding off his orgasm for just a moment longer, “c’mon, love, I know you can do that for me.”  
  
He speeds up his hand on Liam’s cock and makes it tighter, thumbing over the head when he can manage and soon he has Liam shuddering under him, the muscles in his arms twitching and his hips rolling more desperately and then he’s gasping and moaning and going rigid, coming all over both his and Louis’ stomach. And that’s enough for Louis to finally come, too, he fucks into Liam harder, focuses on the tight drag of him around his cock and stares at his fucked-out face, spit-slick red lips and dark eyes, better than he ever could’ve imagined, and then he’s coming deep inside Liam, shallowly grinding into him while he rides out his orgasm. He lets himself sink down on Liam for a moment after he’s finished, breathing in the smell of Liam and sweat and sex before he feels Liam’s hands pulling at him and hears him complain, “get off, fucking crushing me.”  
  
Louis laughs and makes himself even heavier for a second before he gets up and pulls out and rolls himself off Liam to lie down next to him. “That better?”, he asks, turning his head to look at Liam, whose eyes are closed while his chest is rising and falling with long, deep breaths like he’s about to drift off to sleep. As if he can feel him looking Liam opens one eye and squints at Louis. “C’mon, fucking get to sleep. I’ll sign you an autograph later”, he mumbles groggily and turns onto his side, back towards Louis, and moves a little closer like he’s demanding to be held.


End file.
